


no, baby, this is not an illusion (i've really got my heart out on my sleeve)

by EVIESDRAGON



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, and she's smart dude so smart, evie is a care bear, hades and mal get along ok i'm soft for that dad/daughter duo, mal is scared and loves evie so very much, not @ me using a 1d song AGAIN for something malvie related ups, she's a mess but that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVIESDRAGON/pseuds/EVIESDRAGON
Summary: • you don't have to think twice, looking in my eyes •(A MALVIE / MEVIE ONE SHOT)





	no, baby, this is not an illusion (i've really got my heart out on my sleeve)

Mal imagined many things for her life. However, sitting across from her dad, just casually hanging out was not one of them. Yet, there she was, with the actual god of the underworld, sipping a smoothie and just spending some quality time. Mal smiled. They were still working things out but they were starting to really get along and it meant the world to her. Never in a million years had she thought she’d have a parent that didn’t, like, hate her or anything. It was so nice to talk to him because he just knew a lot about many things. But there’s one thing Mal truly wished to know that day. Something that had been in her head.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah?” Hades looked up from his drink.

“You’re known for your power over the souls in the Underworld. So, can I, like, talk to souls too? Or like sense them or read them? Anything like that?” She asked, pushing her smoothie out of the way.

“Well, you are half Hades,” Hades hummed. “I don’t know the extent of your godly powers just yet, but there’s things that you will eventually do. Like invisibility, for example. I didn’t get to use it much down there, but it’s something I’m good at and I think that with time you’ll be able to do it too,” He calmly explained. Mal was still looking at him, expecting him to keep going. “The thing with the souls.. Yes, you do have a different connection to them. That’s in my DNA and it’s in yours as well,”

“Could you tell me more about it?” Mal asked again. Hades slightly furrows his brows, not quite sure of why Mal isn’t looking as excited as usual. Rather concerned, actually. But he figured she had her reasons and decided not to push her. He was still getting the hang of being a dad.

“You should be able to connect more deeply to them and understand them better,” Hades explained. “Which is what I was supposed to do, instead of controlling and manipulating them like I did,”

Mal looked at him, taking in his words.

“Could that be why.. I’ve always been drawn to Evie?” Mal asked. “Her soul?”

“I guess,” Hades nodded. “You end up being drawn to souls that make yours better,” He added with a smile, knowing just how much his daughter loved the blue haired princess.

Mal gave him a faded smile and the topic did not come up again.

//

“…M? Earth to Mal?”

Mal blinked.

“Uh, yeah?”

“What’s up with you today, dork?” Evie chuckled softly, closing the book she was reading.

“Nothing,” Mal mumbled back with a shrug. She had been lost in her thoughts and reeling on her conversation with Hades all night.

Evie placed the book on their bedside table and looked back at her.

“Hmm, no, something’s bothering you,” Evie softly replied. She knew Mal better than anyone and there was definitely something on her mind. Her replies were short or non-existent, her brows were furrowed and there was a slight pout on her lips.

“E, it’s nothing, I’m just tired,” Mal stubbornly replied, unwilling to have this conversation right now. “Let’s just go to bed,”

“You might not want to talk about what’s bothering you right now, but don’t lie to me and tell me it’s nothing,” Evie protested quietly. “I just want to help,”

“_Don’t_,” Mal shook his head. “Just let it go, Evie,” Mal said and her tone was harsher than she intended to.

“… Sorry,” Evie frowned.

Evie’s hurt tone made Mal frown immediately. She shook her head again and pulled Evie closer to her side, laying gentle kisses on her temple.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m sorry, E,” Mal whispered. “I didn’t mean to snap,”

Evie leaned into those kisses she loved so much but then quickly cupped Mal’s cheeks.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Evie reassured her.

“No, it’s not. I don’t like snapping and treating you like this,” Mal mumbled, shaking her head.

“Talk to me, beautiful,”

Mal looked away stubbornly, the pout on her lips growing. She didn’t even know why this was bothering her so much. Well, she did, actually.

“Please,” Evie insisted. “I hate seeing you upset,”

Mal took a deep breath and looked down.

“I was talking to my dad earlier,” She started, frowning, trying to find the right words. “I had been thinking about it for a while, actually.. You know I’m half Hades.. And my dad, uh, you know, he has a natural connection with souls.. and I wanted to know if I had it too,”

Evie nodded, letting her know she was listening but without interrupting her.

“He said yes,” Mal continued. “That I can kind of communicate and understand souls. That I had a deeper connection with them and that I’m drawn to souls that make mine better, which would explain why I’ve always felt drawn to you. Like your soul was calling out to me,”

Evie wasn’t following.

“I know, I know,” Mal swiftly stepped in before Evie could say anything. “That I was supposed to feel happy about it and I do but—“ Mal looked away.

“…But?” Evie encouraged her to finish.

Mal looked back at Evie and her eyes were filled with tears.

“But my dad is known for manipulating souls into doing his bidding, even when he wasn’t really trying to. I’m scared, terrified that the connection we have… That this… That I somehow… That you—“ Mal couldn’t say it. She bit her lip as hot tears dripped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Evie didn’t need Mal to say it, though. The blue haired girl knew her girlfriend so well; she knew exactly what was missing in her speech. Evie gently wiped Mal’s tears with her thumbs.

“Hey, look at me,” Evie softly asked.

Mal felt this bubbling anxiety in the pit of her stomach and she was trembling all over but none of that would ever be enough to not listen to Evie, so she looked up at her sniffling softly and Evie’s loving, yet worried expression made her say it out loud.

“I hate thinking that I could’ve indirectly…Manipulated your soul into loving me… That I could’ve taken your agency away,” Mal shook her head, shivering at her next thought. “That maybe you wouldn’t fall for me any other way,”

“M, I can assure you, that’s not what happened,” Evie gently replied.

“How can you be so sure, E?” Mal sounded defeated. She just couldn’t bear the thought of the only good thing she had in her life wasn’t even real. That she didn’t really deserve it, because it was nothing more than an illusion she created for herself. That, in the end, Evie didn’t truly love her. That, if she found a way to take away that influence, that Evie would get up and leave her. And the worst part would be that she had dragged Evie into that mess. “I don’t want to think I ruined your real chance at true love,” A sob escaped her lips.

“You did no such thing, M,” Evie assured her. “Hey, no, look at me,”

And Mal did, again.

“Look, magic is wonderful. Supernatural powers like the ones the Gods have are wonderful as well. They can solve many, many problems and create wonderful things. But if there’s one thing they can’t do… Is create true love,” Mal was about to protest but Evie gently placed a finger on her lips, letting her know she wasn’t done.

And Mal listened.

“And you know why? Because true love is a form of magic on its own. It’s the most powerful magic there is. And its born out of the absolute emotional connection in between two souls that has nothing to do with the fact that perhaps you have an enhanced gut feeling that allows you to be unusually empathetic towards people,” Evie kept going, her voice soothing and quiet, not to startle her already anxious and shaking girlfriend.

Mal just quietly looked at Evie, starting to finally take in her words.

“We both have magic. And what was the first thing we learnt about it?” Evie gives Mal a smile.

“That magic is connected to our emotions and only works according to them,” Mal mumbles, remembering very clearly everything that they were taught by Fairy Godmother.

“Exactly,” Evie nodded. “Which means you can’t activate any kind of magic or supernatural power if you’re not feeling something already,” Evie smiled again. “See where I’m going with this?”

Mal nodded and blinked. The tears that were clouding her vision fell directly into Evie’s hands, still on Mal’s cheeks. Mal loved Evie’s touch. Her hands were always cold and since her body temperature was always higher than the usual human, it always felt so soothing. Plus, Evie was the most gentle soul and it reflected in the way she treated Mal. With care and love.

“M, you did not take my agency away. My feelings for you are real. I would fall in love with you in every universe. I fall in love with you every day. I promise you, this? Us? This is very real. My heart is yours and always has been,” Evie leaned to kiss her forehead. “And it isn’t because of any trickery. It’s because I want and chose you,”

Mal pouted madly, feeling so stupid for ever doubting Evie or what they have.

“Evie…” Her voice broke into another sob and Evie pulled her into a hug. Mal buried her face in Evie’s chest. “I feel so stupid…” She confessed, her voice trembling and muffled.

“Hush, none of that, beautiful,” Evie replied, running a soft hand through Mal’s hair. “I get it. I think I’d be scared too,”

“…You would?”

Evie nodded.

“Yeah, babe. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re the love of my life and the thought of it not being real is a terrifying one,” Evie placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “But if you’re not convinced yet…M, we fell in love under a dome that prevented all kinds of magic. You dad didn’t have any powers. And neither did you or me,”

Mal looked up from her chest. Her eyes, cheeks and the tip of her nose were reddish from crying, yet Evie thought she looked so beautiful anyway. Evie was right. She always was.

“Your soul really does make mine better,” Mal whispered with a hint of a smile. Evie blushed.

“Is that right?” 

Mal nodded.

“Yeah. Every time I get scared and my mind gets all jumbled, you always have my back and make me see things more clearly. Your patience is endless. Even when I get scared over stupid things,”

“It’s not stupid, M,” Evie raised a brow. “Your fear is valid. Your emotions are valid. And don’t you forget it,”

Mal nuzzled into Evie’s chest and sighted, hearing her girlfriend’s steady heartbeat.

“Thank you,” Mal whispered. “Thank you for reminding me of exactly why you’re the most perfect thing under the sun,”

Evie blushed again.

“Hush, you’re making me blush,” She chuckled softly.

“Isn’t that my job?” Mal looked up again with a beautiful grin on her face.

“That’s more like it,” Evie grinned back seeing Mal’s dashing smile back on her face.

“I love you, my princess,” Mal said while blushing.

Evie beamed at her and leaned to place a gentle kiss on her lips, erasing the pout completely.

“I love you, you beautiful soul,”

_(You don't have to think twice, looking in my eyes)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, wrote this in 2 hours, give or take uwu
> 
> I know I've been a bit away but I'm writing some things for Halloween so please bear with me ahah
> 
> (Also I changed my @ on here and everywhere else finally lmao now you can find me @bloodshotmalvie on both twitter and tumblr)
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> :) x


End file.
